MY OTHER HALF
by Only Yuu
Summary: nebeng: Yunjae! masih rated 'T! dunia yang dipenuhi monster dalam mimpi terburuk manusia, di tempat yang tak terduga ini aku bertemu dengan mu 'lagi'...kekasih masa lalu ku, masa kini dan kuharapa masa depan nanti...'My Other half'...


FANFICTION/ YUNJAE/MY OTHER HALF/PG-NC/CHAPTER 1

Title : My Other Half

Pairing : Yunjae

Rated : PG-NC*perhaps

Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance...

Lenght : chapter 1/of ?

Datang lagi bawa yang lain padahal yang dulu aja belum tamat. Tenag ini bukan ff hasil pikiranku murni karena ini adalah ff saduran dari novel karya Gena showalter yang berjulul "Jewel Of atlantik" salah satu bagian dari tetra logi series atlantik. Novel keren banget pokoknya...tapi gak tau dengan ff ini. Saduran tapi gak mirip amat. Karena hanya ide dan tema ff yang sama, tapi penulisan masih khas aku yang amatiran. Jadi kalu ada beberapa adegan yang persis sama novelnya itu memang disadur dari novel itu...sekali lagi ff ini saduran...dan udah aku kasih tau creditnya yah... oke...

Douzo...

Chapert 1...-_Voice-_

"shit! Aku benar-benar bisa menjadi gila jika semakin lama ditempat ini" Yunho menggerutu panjang, tanganya dengan lincah memotong sulur-sulur yang menghalangi jalanya -larinya-. Sesekali matanya melirik ke atas langit. Tidak sampai satu jam lagi gelap tapi sampai saat ini dia masih belum mendapatkan suatu tempat dengan tanah yang cukup lapang untuknya bergerak dan memasang perangkap.

"aish" kembali dia menggerutu saat beberapa sulur yang tak sempat dipotongnya saat berlari menampar pipinya yang memang sedikit berdarah terkena sulur-sulur tajam selama dia berlari. Yunho sedang dikejar waktu dan mungkin mahluk yang tidak pernah ingin dia ingat atau temui.

Hampir seharian Yunho terus berjalan dan yang dia temui adalah pohon dan semak-semak dengan sulur-sulur ranting yang panjang. Jika kau melihatnya dari sudut seorang wisatawan kau pasti akan terpana. Hutan hijau dengan aneka warna bunga yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kau temui di belahan bumi manapun, oh memang pasti tidak akan kau temukan. Langit berbentuk kubah kristal yang saat ini bersinar kemerahan seperti langit senja dengan matahari yang hampir terbenam. Hanya saja langit di atas Yunho saat ini memang benar-benar kubah kristal tanpa matahari. Hewan-hewan cantik dengan ekor dan bulu yang indah. Yah, itu jika dipandang sebagai seorang wisatawan karena kenyataanya Yunho saat ini bukan seorang wisatawan dan hanya dalam sehari Yunho tau keadaan indah ini akan membuatmu gila ketakutan jika malam sudah datang. Kakinya yang terluka cukup dalam dan lehernya yang penuh dengan darah kering bisa menjadi bukti.

Cukup menyesalinya juga karena dengan kepercayaan diri yang melebihi 100% Yunho dengan beraninya menerima tugas yang-yah jika hanya diucapkan mudah- mengambil suatu benda yang disebut "sang pengetahuan" atau menghancurkanya sebelum jatuh ke tangan musuh kemudian pergi. Jika memang semudah itu tak mungkin prajurit hebat sepertinya harus mengalami luka seperti itu dan berpacu dengan waktu.

GPS ditanganya hanya berpendar mengikuti jalannya. Jika tidak ingat GPS ini memiliki harga yang sangat mahal dan dibutuhkannya untuk menemukan "sang Pengetahuan" mungkin sejak kemarin sudah dibuangnya. GPS itu tak memberikan arah dengan benar. Utara dan selatan dalam GPS ini terus berputar membuatnya semakin frustasi dengan tempat ini.

Perkament-perkament tua yang ditemukan oleh satuannya di reruntuhan suku maya yang diselidiki diam-diam menujukan sebuah tempat tak terbatas berisi semua hal menakjubkan dan dalam perkamen tua itu juga disebutkan mengenai "sang pengetahuan" sebuah benda –atau apapun itu- yang dikatakan mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi di dunia ini, mampu memprediksi hal-hal yang tak bisa diketahui manusia dan meramalkan segala kejadian yang belum dan akan terjadi. Tetu saja kesatuannya bergerak cepat segera mengutus prajuritnya untuk menemukan benda itu dan berkat perkamen-perkament tua yang menunjukan tempat beradanya "Sang pengetahuan" sampailah Yunho ditempat yang sangat _mengejutkan_ ini. Yunho memang seorang prajurit yang tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Sikapnya yang tetap tenang dan mampu berpikir cepat dn tepat dalam keadaan segawat apapun meembuatnya hidup sampai saat ini kendati para partnernya sempat mengkhianatinya.

Sebuah gerbang dalam reruntuhan di tebing tinggi perbatasan korea selatan-dan korea utara membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah istana dengan tembok putih yang sepi. Dengan mudah Yunho dapat keluar dari tempat itu dan dengan mudahnya juga Yunho bertemu dengan mahluk yang ada dalam bayangannya saja tidak. Mahluk-mahluk yang menyapanya di _malam pertama_ keberadaannya di tempat yang disebut "Atlantis" ini. Mahluk dengan bentuk yang sangat mengerikan, dengan tanduk-tanduk yang mencuat dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sayap jelek yang pasti membuat penampilan mahluk itu semakin jelek. Wajah yang mengerikan. Pertemuan pertama yang langsung berniat menjadikan Yunho sebagai makan malamnya. Belum lama mereka 'bertegur sapa' mahluk lain –dengan penampilan yang lebih baik- ikut menyapanya. Taring tajam dengan kulit sepucat mayat hidup –walau terlihat tampan- ikut serta dalam perjamuan makan malam itu. Dan berkat pertemuanya itulah Yunho mendapatkan satu luka gigitan 'demons' di kakinya dan satu luka gigitan vampire di lehernya. Beruntungnya mahluk itu belum sempat mencicipi daging atau darahnya karena Yunho langsung menembak kedua monster itu walau percuma setidaknya taring-taring mengerikan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa segera Yunho kabur. Dengan luka yang masih mengucurkan darah dia terus berlari hingga pagi datang dan keberadaan mahluk itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Hanya peralatan P3K seadanya yang dia miliki dan sepertinya balsem dan obat yang dia oleskan tak berati apapun pada luka-lukanya karena sampai saat ini luka itu masih berdenyut-denyut dan mengeluarkan tetesan darah yang ditahanya dengan perban.

Dengan langit-kubah- senja yang kemerahan tempat itu semakin terlihat indah. Bunga-bunga yang semua menguncup terlihat mekar dengan cahaya yang beraneka warna. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu Yunho sedang tak ingin memikirkannya karena dimatanya setiap bunga malam yang mulai mekar menandakan waktu sudah semakin ini segala hal bisa diatasinya, memata-matai, menjalankan misi bahkan menyusup dalam organisasi berbahayapun pernah dilakukannya. Sekarang hanya kerena terjebak dalam hutan aneh dan asing ini Yunho merasa begitu ketakutan. Insting bertahan hidupnya terus berteriak-teriak dan mendengungkan sebuah tempat aman yang entah kapan bisa ditemukannya. Jika dia tak menerima tugas itu tentu mungkin saat ini Yunho sedang duduk-duduk sembari bercanda bersama dengan adiknya, jihye dan suami adiknya. Suami yang baru dinikahi adiknya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Suami yang menurutnya pantas untuk adiknya karena jika tidak sudah sejak lama dia menendang pantat lelaki jalang yang berani melamar adiknya.

Jihye adalah adik satu-satunya dan keluarga satu-satunya yang masih dimiliki Yunho. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Ibunya meninggalkan mereka sejak usianya 10 tahun dan dengan didikan ayahnya yang keras Yunho menjadi sosok remaja yang kuat dan dingin. Sampai Yunho menginjak bangku kuliah ayahnya ikut menyusul ibunya. Dari sejak itulah Yunho yang menjadi tulang punggu untuk adiknya. Dengan terpaksa dia berhenti dari kuliah dan memilih memasuki dunia militer. Dengan tingginya yang diatas rata-rata dan kemampuan fisiknya yang diasah sejak kecil Yunho melewati semua rintangan menuju puncaknya.

"_awas pasir hisap!" _

Lamunannya buyar saat telinganya mendengar suara lembut yang mengintrupsinya. Dengan masih berlari matanya menatap sekliling. Tanganya dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebilah parang yang tadi masih menggantung disisi pinggangnya.

"ya! Keluar! Siapa disana?" teriaknya mencoba mencari tahu arah suara lembut tadi. Tapi nihil suara itu seolah lenyap. Gemanya pun tak terdengar padahal seharusnya di hutan sepi seperti itu suara sekecil apapun aku menggema seperti suara yang Yunho keluarkan tadi.

"_Berhenti kubilang! Di depanmu ada pasir hisap!"_

Kembali suara itu mengintrupsinya. Sekarang lebih kecang dan terkesan memerintah.

"oh, baiklah mahluk apapun kau, jika berniat memakanku maka cepat muncul dan aku tidak akan berheti hanya untuk kau sergap tiba-tiba" Yunho kembali bersuara. Mencoba setenang mungkin dan suara itu kembali hilang. Mahluk apa lagi yang kini mengincarnya. Suara lembut tak menjanjikan bahwa pemiliknya juga adalah mahluk yang lembut.

"_kubilang, ada pasir hisap!"_

Suara itu mengintrupsi kali ini terdengan dengusan kesal dari helaan nafasnya saat berbicara. Oke Yunho memang tipe yang tidak akan begitu saja mengikut intruspi dari makluk yang bahkan diketahui jeniasnya saja tidak.

"baiklah, sudah kubilang juga bahwa aku tidak akan berhe—

Belum selesai kalimatnya terucap tubuhnya terasa tenggelam dalam kubangan lumpur hijau. Dengan kekuatanya Yunho mencoba mengangkat kakinya dan yang ada tubuhnya semakin cepat terhisap ke bawah. Lumpur itu seolah penyedot debu raksaksa namun dengan tekstur lebih halus dan warna serta bau yang menjijikan. Sekarang saja hampir seluruh sepatu bootnya terhisap ke bawah.

"_Ckk, benarkah manusia bodoh ini yang ditunjuk para dewa?!"_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, ada nada mengejek dalam intonasinya dan Yunho tau bahwa itu ditujukan untuknya. Berusaha mengabaikan suara itu Yunho mencoba mengangkat kakinya yang sekarang hampir tenggelam sebatas lutut. Bau lumpur hijau itu menyengat hidunynya. Dia tak berani membayangkan mahluk apa saja yang tenggelam dalam lumpur ini. Belum lagi saat ini warna merah dikubah kristal itu mulai berganti hitam. Shit, dirinya mungkin hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi dan dia kini terjebak dalam lumpur sialan yang bau ini.

"_seharusnya kau mendengarkanku,itu di depanmu pasir hisap! Pasir hisap! Apa bahasaku kurang dimengerti?"_

Suara itu kembali terdengar kali ini dengan gerutuan-gerutun pelan.

"baiklah, sekarang aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan mahluk sepertimu. Dan jika kau memang berniat membantu kenapa tidak kau tunjukan saja wujudmu dan menarikku keluar dari lumpur bau ini"—_"kemudian akan kubereskan kau dengan satu serangan kecil" _tambah Yunho dalam hati.

"_maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu karena kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu dan aku juga tidak bisa datang dan menolongmu"_

Yunho terkesiap. Suara itu...mahluk itu...dia bisa membaca pikirannya.

"hey, kau membaca pikiranku. Itu melanggar privasi dan cepat tunjukan dirimu sebelum aku benar-benar kesal!" sahut Yunho. Kali ini lumpur itu sudah menenggelamkannya hingga ke paha. Dan bisa dia rasakan lukanya yang sudah dia perban semakin berdenyut-denyut sakit. Entah kuman apa yang telah masuk dan membuat lukanya semakin terinfeksi. Rasa dingin dan seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak-bergerak dibawah sana dan menggelitiknya. Oke. Yunho harus benar-benar keluar dari lumpur mengerikan ini.

"_apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Suaraku ada dalam pikiranmu. Kau mendengarku dalam pikiranmu. Aku tidak ada di tempatmu saat ini. Astaga!" _suara itu sekarang mengerang pelan seolah merasa frustasi dengan ketidak tanggapan Yunho.

"oh, baiklah belum dua hari aku di tempat ini sekarang aku memiliki kepribadian lain dalam tubuhku. Omong-omong, apa kau kepribadian seksualku? Suaramu membuatku bergairah." Yunho mengoceh tidak jelas dan terdengar erangan kesal dari suara lain di pikirannya itu.

"hey, aku hanya ingin mengenal kepribadianku yang lain. Bukan salahku jika aku menginginkan gairah lain dari kepribadianku yang lain karena berkat misi ini aku belum menyentuh payudara manapun sejak sebulan yang lalu karena sibuk menyiapkan misi gila ini"

"_apakah di otakmu hanya ada pikiran kotor seperti itu. Daripada memikirkan hal seperti itu lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa keluar dari lumpur bau itu" _suara itu mengejek Yunho dengan kekehan sinisnya. Astaga apakah Yunho benar-benar sudah gila karena sesaat tubuhnya bergairah mendengar kekehan sinis itu. Dicobanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang memang tidak penting pada saat seperti ini itu. Matanya menelusuri keseluruh bagian di tempat itu. hanya ada sebuah batu besar di samping lumpur itu tapi terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau oleh tangannya. Yunho melemparkan ransel yang digendongnya ke tanah keras di samping lumpur hisap itu. setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi beban di tubuhnya dan Yunho juga tidak ingin kehilangan peralatan yang membantunya bertahan hidup di hutan mengerikan ini.

"hey kau, apakah kau masih ada disana?jika memang berniat membantuku tetap hidup, ayo cepat pikirkan cara agar aku bisa keluar dari lumpur menjijikan ini" Yunho mencoba bicara dengan –entah mahluk apa- dalam pikirannya itu. tubuhnya sudah tenggelam sebatas pinggul, jika sudah melebihi setengah tubunya tamatlah dia, sudah tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya dan apakah hidupnya akan berakhir oleh lumpur menjijikan seperti ini.

"_buka kemejamu"_ suara itu mengintrupsinya lag. Dan kali ini Yunho terkekeh sinis.

"baik lah apa perlu aku juga membuka celanaku dan kita bercinta dalam pikiranku sebelum aku mati terhisap" ejek Yunho kesal. Disaat seperti itu mahluk itu malah berpikiran mesum padanya. Jika dia sudah berada di tempat aman dengan ranjang empuk dan wewangian dan ternyata mahluk dalam pikirannya adalah sosok indah yang mengairahkan mungkin Yunho akan dengan senang hati membuka semua pakaiannya.

"_aish, kau dan pikiran kotormu. Buka kemejamu dan gunakan itu untuk mencapai batu besar di pinggir itu"_

Yunho terdiam, hey..ternyata mahluk itu benar-benar berniat membantunya. Kenapa dia tak memikirkan cara itu sebelumnya? Apakah karena terlalu lama di tempat ini Yunho jadi kehilangan kecerdasaanya? Hell NO!  
"oke, maafkan aku" ucapnya dan langsung melepaskan kemejanya dengan cepat. Bersiap untuk meraih batu besar tersebut sebelum setengah tubuhnya terhisap. Percobaan pertama gagal. Batu itu terlalu jauh untuk di raih oleh kemejanya. Dan Yunho mencoba lagi.

"_ayo coba lagi, kau pasti bisa Yunho..ayo!"_suara itu memberinya dukungan. Terdengar sangat bersemangat dan antusias membuat Yunho jadi tersenyum tipis. Tapi tunggu...mahluk itu mengetahui namanya.

"hei, darimana kau tau namaku?"

"_kau jangan bertanya hal aneh sejak tadi. Jika kita bertemu aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tapi sekarang fokulslah untuk meraih batu itu"_suara itu terdengar kesal. Baiklah Yunho akan menyimpan pertanyaanya itu nanti. Dia mencoba mengaitkan kemejanya pada batu itu lagi.

Dan..gocha...Yunho bisa meraih batu itu. dengan tenaga di tangannya dia mencba menarik tubuhnya keluar dari pasir itu. benar-benar pasir menyebalkan karena setiap Yunho mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya keluar pasir itu seolah menghisapnya makin kencang. Hingga dengan semua kekuatannya dan otot-otot tangannya menyembul akhirnya Yunho dapat menarik tubuhnya keluar dan terpelanting ke tanah keras di samping batu itu. berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang menderu.

"_sekarang cepat lari! Demons itu akan segera datang!_ Suara itu mengintrupsinya dengan panik. Mencoba menyuruh Yunho untuk pergi dan bersembunyi karena malam sudah benar-benar datang.

Dengan tubuh yang pegal luar biasa Yunho mencoba menggerakan kakinya. Mengambil tas ransel yang tadi dilempakannya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tanah lapang yang luas minus lumpur hisap itu. tempat yang cocok!

"_astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi!" _suara itu berteriak panik dan mmbentaknya_._

" tidak sebelum kau beritahu aku siapa kau?kita perlu menyelesaikan urusan kita karena kau dengan seenaknya memasuki pikiranku tanpa ijin" Yunho tetap bersi keras.

"_demi tuhan Yunho, kita akan menyelesaikannya segera setelah kau benar-benar aman, karena itu cepat pergi dari tempat itu karena mahluk itu benar-benar marah. Kumuhon Yunho-ah"_suara tu terdengar frustasi dan hampir terisak. Apakah pemiliknya menangis mengkhawatirkan Yunho?

Yunho masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia membuka tas ranselnya. Hanya tersisa 2 ranjau, 3 granat tanga dan 3 butir peluru. Dan dengan cepat Yunho menggali di beberapa tempat yang dirasanya sebagai daerah strategis. Berpacu dengan waktu karena kurang dari 10 menit lagi mahluk itu pasti sampai di tempatnya setelah mencium bau darahnya.

"_Yunho...kumohon..kumohon...berlarilah, pergi dari tempat itu..hiks...kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya..hiks..kumohon" _suara itu bergetar dan terisak hebat. Suaranya yang lembut terdengar parau dan begitu lirih. Membuat sesuatu di dada Yunho terenyuh sakit. Makhluk yang bahkan tak diketahui sosoknya itu mengkhawatirkannya dan kenapa Yunho terganggu dengan isakan itu? coba dibuangnya pikiran itu dan tetap berkonsentrasi menanam ranjau-ranjau itu. setelahnya dia bersembunyi di belakang salah satu pohon besar itu dan menanti mahluk itu.

"_Yunho..kumohon—_

"siapapun kau, kau tidak mengenal aku dan perlu kuberitahu satu hal, aku bukanlah orang yang akan lari seperti pengecut, jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi menghabisi mahluk jelek itu" suara Yunho yang terdengar datar dan tenang. Sepertinya seorang Jung Yunho prajurit terbaik telah kembali. Sesaat setelah Yunho selesai mengucapkannya terdengar suara kepakan pelan sayap dan pohon-pohon di atasnya bergerak ribut. Sesosok mahluk besar dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi sisik dan wajah yang sangat buruk muncul di tanah lapang itu. air liur terlihat menetes di sela bibir kering yang tebal dan hitam itu. dan cakarnya mengorek-ngorek udara kosong di depannya.

"aku tau kau ada disini manusia! Jangan coba-coba bersembunyi khu..khu..khu..." suara itu mendesis pelan dan sangat mengerikan. Yunho masih diam di tempatnya memperhatikan punggung mahluk yang dilengkapi sayap itu. sayapnya bergetar cepat mendengungkan suara berisik yang menggangu gendang telingan Yunho sebelum kemudian dengan cepat mahluk itu berbalik ke arahnya dan menerjangnya. Dengan reflek Yunho mundur dan berguling ke samping saat pohon itu ditabrak oleh monster mengerikan itu hingga hancur. Dengan gerakan yang cepat mahluk itu mengaiskan kukunya kearah Yunho merobek sebagian kemeja depannya saat Yunho berusaha menghindar.

Dengan cepat Yunho berlari kearah tanah lapang itu, melirik tempat-tempat di mana ranjau itu tertanam dan bergerak memancing mahluk tersebut. Dia harus membuat mahluk itu menuju ranjau yang telah disiapkannya dan membuat mahluk itu hancur.

"_percuma, demons akan semakin kuat jika terkena api. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membunuhnya adalah..."_suara itu menggantung ucapannya membuat Yunho menggeram kesal. Masih dengan tubuh yang coba menghindari serangan mahluk itu. saat dirasanya kini jarak mereka telah dekat dengan salah satu ranjau yang ditanamnya, Yunho langsung mendaratkan tendangannya di perut mahluk itu membuat mahluk tersebut sedikit limbung tetapi tidak menginjak ranjau itu. hanya tinggal beberapa sernti lagi dan akhirnya Yunho menendang sebuah batu kecil tepat pada pemacu ranjau sehingga ranjau itu meledak dan melukai monster itu, menciptakan api hitam yang membumbung tinggi. Menghasilkan pekikan sakit dari mahluk itu yang menggema ke seluruh hutan.

"kau, mahluk menyebalkan dalam pikiranku, cepat katakan sekarang apa yang bisa membuat monster itu mati!" Yunho berteriak memanggil mahluk dalam pikirannya itu.

"_tapi..itu kau tidak akan –_

"katakan!" Yunho berteriak kesal.

"_kepalanya! kau harus memenggal kepalanya"_suara mahluk itu tersendat, nampaknya terkejut dengan bentakan Yunho. Tapi tak begitu dipedulikan Yunho. Segera setelahnya Yunho berlari lagi menuju ranjau kedua yang ditanamnya. Tangannya meraih parang yang tersampir di pinggangnya dan memegangnya erat.

Mahluk itu keluar dari kepulan asap ranjau dan memandang marah pada Yunho. Matanya berkilat tajam dan mendesis bagai ular.

"kau! Manusia brengsek! Mati kau!" teriak mahluk itu dan menerjang yunho dengan cepat. Yunho terpelanting jauh saat mencoba menahan terjangan itu. seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit tapi dia harus mencapai ranjau kedua jika ingin hidup. Maka dengan kekuatan tersisa Yunho berlari menuju ranjau kedua, berdiri membelakangi ranjau, menghadap mahluk itu. monster itu tersenyum senang, berfikir bahwa Yunho sudah menyerah. Seluruh tubuh Yunho sangat sakit dan kepalanya berputar pusing. Dia bisa merasakan luka di leher dan kakinya kembali terbuka dan semakin parah karena pertarungan ini. Dan tepat saat mahluk itu menerjangnya Yunho melompat ke samping sembari menendang tepat di ulu ati monster itu sehingga monster tersebut terjerembab dengan wajah mengenai pemacu ranjau. Tubuhnya yang juga masih berada dekat dengan ranjau terhempas kencang terkena ledakan itu dan menubruk sebuah pohon besar. Dengan menahan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya Yunho langsung berdiri dan berlari menerjang mahluk yang terlihat masih meresapi rasa sakitt di wajahnya dan dengan kekautan penuh menggorok leher mosnter itu hingga putus dengan parang yang dibawanya tadi. Membuat kepala dan tubuh monster itu terpisah dan menggelinding.

Tubuh monster tersebut jatuh terhempas kaku, dan dengan kakinya Yunho menendang kepala monster itu masuk ke dalam pasir hisap membuat kepala monster itu hilang tak terlihat. Setelahnya Yunho langsung terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit luar biasa. Rasanya semua otot dan tulangnya sedang ditekan kuat-kuat.

"_kau..kau berhasil Yunho-ah...gyaaaaa...kau berhasil mengalahkan demons..ya tuhan..apakan ini benar...kau seorang manusia...membunuh demons..hiks..aku sudah takut sekali...kau berhasil...yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_seruan riang dan haru terdengar bercampur aduk dari suara lembut yang kembali memasuki pikirannya itu. dapat dirasakannnya euporia yang begitu hebat dari suara lembut itu. mahluk dalam pikirannya itu pasti saat itu sedang meloncat-loncat senang. Di tengah kegiatannya menormalkan nafasnya yang menderu Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"_tapi, kita harus pergi sekarang. Masih adal ebih dari satu lusin monster seperti itu yang berkeliaran di hutan ini. Dan dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapi monster itu lagi. Kita harus pergi keluar hutan dan berjalan menyusuri jalan besar jika kau ingin hidup" _suara itu mengintrusinya.

"aku sudah mengelilingi hutan ini seharian dan kembali ke tempat semula, hutan ini seperti labirin sangat sulit keluar dari sini" Yunho bersuara. Mencoba bangkit dan berjalan terseok mengambil tas ranselnya. Mahluk dalam pikirannya benar, dia memang tak akan sanggup jika harus menghadapi satu lagi monster seperti itu.

"_tidak akan tersesat selama ada aku. Aku akan menunjukan jalan yang benar padamu. Kau harus mempercayaiku"_

"mempercayaimu, maaf tapi sebelumnya kepercayaan haya membawaku hampir mati berkali-kali" suara Yunho terdengar datar. Dia jadi mengingat lagi peristiwa-peristiwa lalu saat dia dikhianati oleh para partnernya hanya untuk keselamatan mereka sendiri. sejak saat itu Yunho tak pernah percaya dengan orang lain, dia hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri dan hal ini membawanya tetap hidup hingga saat ini.

"_aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu dari pasir itu dan memberitahu kelemahan demon itu. kenapa kau masih belum percaya padaku?"_ suara itu terdengar kecewa. Yunho hanya tersenyummengejek. Masih diingatnya tadi keraguan mahluk dalam pikirannya itu untuk memberitahukan kelemahan mahluk itu.

"_aku..aku bukan tidak mau memberitahumu, aku hanya takut. Jika kau ingin memenggal kepalanya kau akan berada dalam jangkauan kuku demons. Ka..kau bisa terbunuh sebelum berhasil memenggal kepala demons itu dan kau menghilangkan semua keraguanku saat benar-benar berhasil memenggal kepala itu. maafkan aku"_ suara tu terdengar takut-takut dan bergetar. Yunho bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari suara itu tapi dia mencoba menampiknya. Cukup mengandalkan dirimu sediri, prinsip yang dipegang teguhya sejak dulu.

"_ka..kalau kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku bagaimana jika kita melakukan seuah transaksi saja"_ Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"_aku tau kau sedang mencari buku sang pengetahuan kan, aku akan membantumu menemukan itu. aku mengetahui segala tempat, jalan,mahluk bakan benda apapun di tempat ini" _ujar mahluk itu lagi. Wajah Yunho perlahan mengeras. Parang di tangannya digenggam dengan erat. Misi rahasia bocor pada mahluk yang berhasil memasuki pikirannya. Dia harus bertemu dengan mahluk itu dan menghabisinya sebelum misinya bocor pada musuhnya.

"_a..aku tidak akan melakukan pengkhianatan seperti itu dan sebagai imbalan aku membantumu menemukan buku itu, terlebih dahulu kau harus membebaskanku dari tempat ini"_

Yunho terdiam. Membebaskan? Apakah mahluk dalam pikirannya ini sedang dikurung disuatu tempat sehingga dia mencari Yunho untuk meminta pertolongan.

"_kita akan saling menguntungkan. Bagaimana? Dan jika kau masih tidak mempercayaiku, kau bisa melakukan apa yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu itu saat kita beremu nanti...membunuhku"_ suara mahuk itu kini terdengar yakin dan kuat. 

"baiklah..tapi sebelum itu beritahu aku siapa namamu sehingga aku benar-benar bisa percaya padamu" suara itu terdiam. Tak menjawab perkataan Yunho.

"_aku..tidak tau siapa namaku..aku..tidak memiliki nama"_suara itu terdengar lemah dan sedih.

"_ta..tapi..ka..kau boleh memanggilku..Jaejoong..yeah..Jaejoong...nama korea, setidaknya kau akan merasa tidak asing denganku jika aku menggunakan nama itu"_ ucap suara itu. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Nama korea, tapi benar juga! Dengan begini dia bisa merasa lebih akrab dan lagi sejak tadi mahluk itu berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa korea. Yunho baru menyadari itu.

"baiklah, salam kenal Jaejoong" ucap Yunho dengan senyum tipis diwajah tampannya.

Tbc...

Gak tau ada yang berniat baca atau nggak...diwaktu luang yang sedikit


End file.
